


Coffee and Wounds

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, ice cream fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: You are the owner of a lovely little Coffee Shop, after an incident involving a certain flying Avenger it suddenly becomes the favourite shop of the whole team.!!FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED BECAUSE I'M NOT IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m trying to write POC!Reader because Diversity is important and I want to offer something for more people since I’ve learned that it’s not enough to be as broad as possible as I’ve tried so far so please be nice but also tell me if there’s anything I could do better since I am not POC. I hope I can do this Justice.

“Is anyone here?” You hear an out of breath sounding voice from the door. 

“I’ll be right there.” You called from the kitchen and quickly cleaned your wet hands with a towel before grabbing your pen and block.

“What can I do for you today?” You asked walking behind the counter before looking up and stopping dead in your tracks. 

“Do you have a tissue or something?” Sam Wilson aka Falcon asked while holding his side with a bloody hand. You quickly threw your block down and grabbed another towel before running around the counter and catching the collapsing Superhero in your arms.

“Shit what now?” You quietly cursed while slowly lowering him to the floor and putting pressure on the wound with the towel. It looked like someone had stabbed him with a rather long blade and you were sure that it wasn’t his only wound.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s good that you called me. I might be able to prevent the worst.” You sighed relieved. “Thank you, Tony. I wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise except maybe call the hospital but who knows if they would’ve even been able to reach the Cafè in time with all the destruction you guys caused.”

"I promise there are people who will take care of that but for now let's concentrate on keeping Wilson alive." With that, he lifted the unconscious superhero up into his arms and flew towards Stark Tower. 

After you couldn't see the iron man armour anymore you went back inside, after all, a pool of blood didn't really attract customers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the tower, Sam Wilson woke up in a hospital bed with the worst headache he ever had throughout his whole life and a lot of questions.

"Why am I in here looking like a mummy?" He gestured down to the bandages covering most of his torso. The only thing he could remember was flying out to fight against the bad guy of the week and then a stabbing pain which meant that he had probably been stabbed. The doctors confirmed his suspicions and after a few hours and some more tests he was released with orders to keep it low for a few days so that his wounds wouldn't open again. 

"Sleeping beauty is back," Tony called as soon as he walked into the common area on his way to the kitchen, getting stabbed had a way of making you quite hungry. Sam just rolled his eyes. "Instead of joking, you could tell me who I have to thank for bringing me back here." At that Tony smirked. "Well, he's right in front of you. Though you might also want to apologize to my friend Y/N for calling me after you fainted and covered her floor in blood.

"You have friends?" Sam asked faking a look of disbelief. "She's a college friend of Pepper but I was serious. There's a chance you wouldn't be here now without her help." 

Sam sighed. "Of course just give me an address and I'll stop by tomorrow."

With that, they both went back to what they were originally doing, Tony tuning around on one of his robots and Sam making himself a little snack since it was almost time for dinner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your latte macchiato with soy milk and vegan, gluten-free carrot muffin. Is there anything else I can do for you?" You smiled at the customer before but seeing as she was already ignoring you you took your tablet walking back to the counter. You were about to get yourself something to drink for a small pause when the bell chimed again signalling a new customer.

Silently cursing you put your overly happy service smile back on before walking out of the kitchen. "What can I do for you today." Looking up from your notepad you froze. In front of you stood Sam Wilson again this time there was no blood to be seen even though you could spot some bandages from under his shirt collar.

"I think you already did enough yesterday." He grinned at you friendly. “Is that you`re way of saying thank you for basically saving your life?” You grinned back making him laugh. “That and for bleeding on the floor. I owe you.” 

“That did take it`s time to clean up. No, you don`t it´s ok.” He tried to protest but you cut him off with a warning glare. Sam sighed shaking his head. “Can I at least get a coffee then?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, where did you go earlier?” When Sam got back into the tower after a couple of cups of coffee and some pie he was spotted by Bucky and Clint sitting on the couch watching some show and eating what looked like...raw cookie dough(?).

“Doesn`t matter but what the fuck are you eating? You know you can get salmonella from that right?” He scoffed before walking towards his room. Already in the hallway, he heard Clint call after him “Thanks mom” before the sound of the TV replaced his voice again.

Shaking his head with laughter Sam entered his room laying down on his bed, the still relatively fresh injuries had taken a toll on him and so he comfortably drifted to sleep dreaming of laughter and coffee.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok who broke the fucking coffee machine!” Tony slammed his mug down onto the table causing some milk to swap out of multiple bowls. “Didn`t you already drink like 5 cups Stark?” Nat chimed from the counter raising an eyebrow at him. “Fine. If nobody is going to admit to the crime I`m going to force you all to attend dinner with Pepper, a few college friends, and my magnificent self tomorrow evening.” With that, he dramatically turned around and left the rest of them to bang their heads on the table or just groan annoyed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, the evening of the dinner and Sam was currently searching for his red suit since Tony had told them they would go to some fancy restaurant. Over the last 2 days, he had considered going back to visit you multiple times but he`d never quite gathered the courage to actually go through with it.

For once he didn`t have a reason since he had already thanked you and you probably wouldn`t even want to see him, most people just thought he was a glorified sidekick so why would you think differently.

Well, it didn`t matter right now since he had to get to this stupid dinner. Maybe he could even ask Pepper about it, didn`t Tony mention that they knew each other? 

Before he could think about it any farther though they all got called to the living room so he quickly tied his tie and threw his jacket one not wanting to be left behind to walk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had asked Pepper beforehand how fancy the restaurant was going to be but she had quite undersold it and you felt terribly underdressed as a result of that, even though you had worn your most expensive red dress. In the end, it didn´t matter anyway since it was just going to be some friends from college or at least that was what you had thought, not that anybody could`ve guessed that Earth`s mightiest heroes would join their little party, and so you couldn´t help but stand aside unsure while everybody was greeting each other.

“Looks like we`re matching.” You turned around confused only to stare directly into the deep brown eyes of Sam Wilson. “Because your dress has the same colour as my suit I mean.” He laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Right” You shot him a sympathetic smile trying to ease the tension. 

There was another moment of awkward silence. “So how`s the wound going?” “Oh yeah better. Thanks again.” He unconsciously put his hand over the spot where he had been struck, his expression showing that he was still in pain.

Then you remembered something. “I don`t mean to be rude but why are you even here?” At that, he grinned. “Tony forced the whole team to come because apparently someone broke his coffee machine or something. 

Speaking of the devil at that moment Tony walked up to the two of you with a bottle of wine. “Y/N long time no see.” He exclaimed, hugging you enthusiastically. “I see you`ve gotten acquainted with Mr.Wilson over here.” You`ve known Tony long enough to know that the mischievous glint in his eyes meant he had a plan, also you were pretty sure that he had broken the machine himself.

“Yeah Birdie and I had a nice chat at my cafè a few days ago.” You smiled back innocently. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Birdie?” Sam looked at you bewildered once Tony had left you alone again. “Yes?” You just smirked, fluttering your eyelashes innocently. Before he could respond again though everyone got called together to sit down at the table, and you got separated with you ending up between Tony and Steve who kept finding things to argue about.

Sam, on the other hand, had gotten stuck between Clint and Bucky who for some reason kept leaning over him to whisper into each other’s ears. After the first course though Steve abruptly got up declaring that he had had enough and vanished and Tony followed but only after Pepper visibly pushed him in the direction. 

Seeing his chance Sam excused himself and went over to you. “Looks like you`ve been left all alone.” “Looks like it,” You grumbled suspiciously. “and you`re just abandoning your friends?” You raised an eyebrow smirking at him. 

“I don`t think they`ll notice,” He laughed, looking over at Clint who had already stolen his seat, and Bucky who was giggling about something the archer had said.“But how is the evening going for you? You don’t look very happy about being here.” 

At that, you just scoffed. “Well apart from the fact that Pepper and Tony basically blackmailed me into coming here. This whole thing isn’t really my cup of tea.”

Sam thought about that for a moment before his face lightened up visibly. “Well then let’s just leave? I know a good ice cream place not far from here.”

“Ok. Let’s go get Ice cream.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gosh, really Wilson? Vanilla?! Can you be any more boring?” Sam gasped offended. “Don’t hate on Vanilla. You may be cute but I still won’t forgive you for this.”

_ Cute? _ You thought. Had he really just said that? “So you think I’m cute huh Birdie?” You asked faking cockiness while fidgeting around with your hands so much that you almost dropped your ice cream.

“Careful,” He laughed cupping his hand around yours to steady it. For a moment you thought he was going to make another joke but when you looked up his eyes were full of sincerity. “I think you’re beautiful.” 

You wanted to reply but once you recovered from the slight shock his phone rang. Apologising he let go of your hand and walked a few steps away taking the call leaving you alone with your thoughts.

It was a short call but when Sam made his way back to you he looked freaked out. “There was an emergency and someone called the Avengers.

“Then what are you waiting for? Go! We can talk tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home had been a quiet and quick one and when you were back in your apartment that evening sleep just wouldn’t come, your thoughts occupied with worry and questions. What had happened? Was it a very dangerous mission? Would everything be ok? but also What could have happened if you hadn’t been interrupted?

You hadn’t known Sam for very long but you couldn’t deny that you were developing feelings for him with how much his deep brown eyes and sweet smile occupied your thoughts.

After about two hours of tossing and turning you decided to let sleep be sleep and went down into the shop’s kitchen to distract your mind with some backing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello Y/N?” You heard a familiar voice call you after a few hours of baking. Freeing your hands of the flour you walked into the main part of the shop. You must have baked for a really long time because the shop was light-flooded and you hadn’t even noticed the sun rising.  
Luckily it was still early enough that there weren’t any customers yet except for a particular superhero nervously playing around with a barely visible bandage on his arm. “Sam,” You exclaimed happily while rounding the corner to hug him before stepping back. When had you gotten so cosy? “How was your Mission? I was worried.” You added the last part in a whisper.  
“Oh yeah, it went well. Just a little bank robbery.” He grinned, sheepishly hiding his bandaged arm. “I’ve actually come to ask you something.” He added after a silent moment.  
With a nod, you motioned for him to go on. “Would you...would no umm” He fumbled around for another moment before you grabbed his arms carefully making him look at you. “Just breathe Birdie.” You grinned.   
“Right yeah,” Another laugh and a deep breath later Sam began to ask again. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
You were taken aback for a moment causing him to become even more flustered. “I mean you don’t have to I just thought…” He rambled on and in a split second your subconscious made a decision for you before you even know it you could fell your lips on his. “I would love to go on a date.” You whispered breaking the kiss for a moment.  
“Cool.” He whispered more calm now before pulling you against him again and kissing you for a second time.  
You made plans for him to pick you up around 7 pm when you could close the up the shop but the rest would be a surprise and after one final goodbye kiss, you were left alone in the shop a shining smile on your face that even the most annoying customer couldn’t knock off.  
But when 7 drew nearer you started to get doubts, after all, you had only known Sam for a few days and sure he was good looking and charismatic, hell he was a flipping Avenger but that also he was in serious Danger more often than you’d like. Were you really willing to put up with that?  
Doubts were overwhelming your mind at this point and would have possibly cancelled the Date when at this moment the bell on the counter hadn’t rung pulling you out of your thoughts.  
Putting on your best customer service smile you looked up ready to greet the next customers when you could realize who it was. In front of you stood none other than Black Widow, Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch.  
“Hi there.” Scarlet Witch smiled at you.  
It was something to occasionally have Tony or Pepper visit you on a coffee but three Avengers at once? You could already see the first Customers beginning to stare.  
“Yes, hello.” You snapped back out of your confusion and greeted them with your normal smile. “What can I do for you today?”  
“We wanted to check out Sam’s new friend, he mentioned your shop.” She grinned again.  
“I’m just here for coffee,” Natasha added.  
“Yes sure just tell me what you want and I’ll bring it to the table in a second.” Their presence still made you a bit uncomfortable but they were paying customers and a good distraction from your thoughts.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They stayed for about an hour and during a quick lunch break you even chatted a bit and Wanda who seemed to be the most open and eager to make friends promptly invited you to a game evening on the weekend to which Clint with a grin added that you were not to tell Sam about them meeting you.  
All in all, it was a nice but slightly weird visit but when the clock hit 7 pm and you had cleaned up the last table your mind was more at ease. Not that it much mattered because when you saw Sam standing in the door with a big basket you definitely forgot all about your worries and just pulled him in for a quick kiss.   
“Hey.” He smiled still looking surprised even though this wasn’t the first time you had kissed.   
“Hey yourself. Ready to go?”


End file.
